


Five Years

by Judybrandtner



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gotham's Writing Workshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Five moments in the lives of Jamie and Claire during a specific day during five years.





	Five Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gotham_ruaidh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/gifts).



> Songs I think they're playing during each scene, if you're interested:  
> Copenhague 2014- Not Alone by Aram MP3 (Armenia)  
> Vienna 2015- Grande Amore by Il Volo (Italy)  
> Stockholm 2016- Made of Stars by Hovi Star (Israel)  
> Kyiv 2017- Amar pelos Dois by Salvador Sobral (Portugal)  
> Lisbon 2018- Nobody but you by Cesar Sampson (Austria)

Copenhague

Claire was unsure what she was doing at the party, a Eurovision party, she had been invited by a hospital friend, friends with the party’s host, one Jenny Murray, to make up numbers and try to get her spirits up from a hurtful break up. 

She was trying to find a way of leave without being noticed, when she literally smashed herself to a wall. The wall smiled her back, bluest eyes she had ever seen.

‘I dinna think I ken ye.’ The wall told her and offered his hand ‘Jamie Fraser, Jen’s brother, just here to make up numbers.’

‘Claire, Claire Beauchamp, a friend of a friend,’ She told him back, ‘also here to make up numbers.’

‘Would ye care for a whiskey, Claire?’ Jamie asked her.

One whiskey became two and then three, and the next thing Claire remembered was Jamie and her on his room, kissing hungrily, peeling each other’s clothes, his head between her legs, her hand gripping his hard cock…

She woke up the next morning on a strange bed, light-headed, not just because of a hangover, but for something more powerful, something she never thought she could feel.

Vienna

Jamie had taken every precaution. After his sister got a piss on him for leave the party before the contest finished the last year, he had told her about his plans and sought her help for get them on the way.

Half way into the night, he swooped Claire out of the party and took her to his room.

‘Jamie, no, Jenny will…’ Claire told him as he drove her upstairs.

‘Dinna fash for Jenny, she kens.’ 

‘Knows about what?’

Claire gasped as she saw the bedroom, lighted up by candles, roses everywhere, a carpet of rose petals on the floor. Jamie walked her to the middle of the room and drop to one knee as tears began to spring from Claire’s eyes.

‘Claire, will you marry me?’

‘Yes, yes, yes!’ She told him before drop to her own knees to kiss him.

Some time later, they laid naked on the rose petals, a soft song in Italian coming from downstairs.

‘Do ye ken what the song says?’ Jamie asked Claire.

‘No, do you?’

‘Tell me why when I think, I only think of ye. Tell me why when I love, I only love ye. Tell me why when I live, I only live for ye.’ He translated to her as he placed himself on top of her again and kissed her.

Stockholm

They were only hours away to become Mr. and Mrs. Fraser. Fate had wanted that the only day the parish priest found for get them married was the day after the contest, so Jenny had decided to convert her annual Eurovision party on a weekend long party for them.

There were no opportunities to escape this year, as Jenny was decided to make them keep their word of, at least, pass the night before the wedding on different rooms.

They had one dance just for them, a ballad from Israel, before their friends pulled them apart for the rest of the evening.

‘I’ll be missing ye, Sassenach.’ 

‘Me too, but it’s just for one night. Tomorrow at this time I’ll be all yours, till death tore us apart. And you’ll be mine’

‘Ye canna believe how much I’m looking forward to that, mo chridre.’

‘Yes, I can, Jamie. I’m looking forward as much as you do.’ She kissed him.

‘I love ye, Sassenach.’

‘I love you, Jamie.’

Kyiv

She had got the results the day earlier, she was both excited and terrified but above all extremely happy, and couldn’t wait to tell Jamie. 

The party was as rambunctious as ever, but she felt in her own bubble, waiting for the perfect moment to tell Jamie. As the Portuguese song, the one which ended up winning started, she took Jamie to a corner for a private dance. 

‘You know, a Portuguese doctor at the hospital told me the lyrics of the song the other day.’

‘I think ‘tis a love song.’

‘There’s a moment that goes something like ‘My heart can love for both of us.’ She told him ‘I liked it.’

‘Aye, ‘tis a beautiful song.’

‘I hope your heart can do it too.’ 

‘Do what?’

‘Love both of us.’

‘I dinna understand.’

‘Love me,’ She took her hand and placed it on her stomach, ‘and love him, or her.’

A smile grew on Jamie’s face. ‘Sassenach, ye’re…’

‘Seven weeks.’

Jamie felt the happiest man on the World, he took her on his arms as she laughed and went to their room. Party be damned, the only thing he wanted at the moment was to hold his wife, and their bairn.

Lisbon

Jamie and Claire had got separated at the beginning of the party, always talking with this or other friend or guest, but always keeping an eye on each other, so when Jamie noticed Claire’s absence, shortly after a chat with Gayle Abernathy, he went on her search.

He knew where she would be, on the nursery, attending their almost seven-month-old daughter. Born prematurely, Faith was still small compared with her cousins at the same age, but she was strong, stubborn and loud, above all when she wanted her parents attention. He found Claire nursing Faith, while humming a tune he didn’t recognise.

‘Sorry for disappear like that,’ Claire told him ‘Faith needed a clean nappy and some food, didn’t you?’ She cooed to the baby.

‘Dinna fash yerself, Sassenach.’ He went to kneel beside them, as he always did, enjoying the image of Claire with Faith at her breast. ‘Ye ken, I was talking with Ian, Jenny and Murtagh about how much Jenny has always wanted all of us to go one year to see the contest life, imaging now with all the bairns.’

‘Five adults and five kids under the age of five.’ Claire said ‘I wonder how it would be.’

‘Five bairns?’ Jamie thought, counting on his mind- Faith, Young Jamie, Maggie, new born Kitty and…

‘Faith will be sharing the spot sooner that we thought it would be.’ Claire laughed.

Jamie wasn’t not even half as interested on Eurovision as Jenny had always been, but for some reason, the best things in his life tended to happen around its celebration, and Jamie wouldn’t change it for anything.


End file.
